Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mobile telephone set and a mobile telephone system.
Mobile telephone sets, especially cordless telephones under the DECT (Digital European Cordless Telecommunication) Standard, have already been on the market for several years. Such telephones are equipped with the most varied functions. For instance, cordless telephones are known that have a base station which has both a normal telephone unit and an additional mobile unit. Only the base station with the telephone unit integrated into it can be used for a hand-free function. For cost reasons, a hands-free function has not yet been implemented in mobile cordless telephones under the DECT Standard.